1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout editing device, a layout editing method, and a recording medium recorded with a program to edit a layout in which a predetermined number of images selected from a plurality of images are disposed at predetermined positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a photo book, a user selects a predetermined number of images from a plurality of images (image data) that the user owns, and creates a photo collection (photo album) of the layout that the user desires using the selected predetermined number of images. In recent years, an automatic layout function to automatically select a predetermined number of images from a plurality of images owned by the user and automatically create the layout of each page of a photo book using the predetermined number of selected images is provided.
In a known photo book, creating a photo book from about several hundreds of images taken in one event, such as a trip or a wedding ceremony, is assumed. Meanwhile, in recent years, creating a photo book from a large number of images of 1000 to several thousands of images in a year has been performed, for example, as a memorial album for a user who owns a large number of images but has no time to create a photo book.
When laying out a photo book without using the automatic layout function, for example, a selection assisting function, such as presenting a recommended image by performing image analysis, is provided. However, when creating the layout of the photo book from a large number of images of 1000 to several thousands of images, there is a problem in that it takes a lot of time and effort for the user to select desired images from them.
On the other hand, when the automatic layout function is used, the user performs editing processing, such as the addition or deletion of an image, in the layout created automatically. However, for example, even when 200 images are automatically selected from 1500 images and the layout of the photo book is automatically created, the user should add and delete images while checking the unused 1300 images that have not been used in the photo book. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it takes a lot of time and effort.
As a prior art document relevant to the present invention, there is JP2009-265886A.
JP2009-265886A discloses an image management device that provides images to information processing apparatuses of a plurality of viewers through a network. The image management device includes setting means for setting the behavior pattern of each viewer with respect to an image, search means for searching for an image in which the operation pattern set for each viewer by the setting means matches the operation history of the viewer with respect to the provided image, and display means for displaying the image searched for by the search means.